


thousands of miles away

by peachabalism



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, don't read it, just some short nonsense from me as usual, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachabalism/pseuds/peachabalism
Summary: daniel misses seongwoo.





	thousands of miles away

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk. i just wrote this for myself so it's purely self-indulgent.

it’s 3 a.m. and daniel can’t sleep again. he turns onto his other side, sighing in frustration when he doesn’t feel any more comfortable in this position than the last. tossing and trussing up the sheets between his legs, he eventually finds himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

this position reminds him all too much of a night 3 months too long ago, a night where he lay underneath a velvety blanket of stars with seongwoo, their fingers entwined, with nobody else around for miles. a night that seems so far away now, even farther than where it took place. even now, his heart aches, yearning to be reunited with his soul again, his soul that is entrapped within his physical body while his heart lay on that very hill, undiscovered but unforgotten.

daniel longs to return to busan, to maybe even just return to seoul - anywhere was fine if it meant he could finally physically embrace seongwoo and inhale his scent again. here, in a foreign country he had no place in, he had never felt more homesick than he did now.

his bones are screaming from exhaustion, and it’s obvious how tired and worn out daniel is. for daniel, exhaustion doesn’t come in the form of eye bags, but rather in the way nothing really seems to relax him anymore - not sleep, not crying, nothing. there’s nothing, no cure out there that can fix this.

he knows seongwoo is just a text away, a call maybe. he could whip out his phone right now and demand seongwoo to skype him, but he won’t. he could send a text saying ‘i miss you’ or ‘nothing feels right without you’ or some shitty poetic lines, but he won’t. he could pull up seongwoo’s contact, or maybe dial the numbers from memory (he knows seongwoo will pick up), but he won’t. he won’t do any of those things he fantasizes about, because he knows that if he does, everything will come crashing down from the fragile, wobbly pillars they stand on now. he knows that if he does, he’ll most probably end up breaking down, suffocating in his own sobs while he gasps for air. he knows that if he does, he just might end up booking a flight ticket back to seoul, back to seongwoo.

back to home.

so instead, he lies there silently, awake, and lets his heart throb painfully.

he doesn’t even blink when the first tear falls.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you didn't expect anything bc if you did you were probably disappointed lol.
> 
> you can find me:
> 
> twitter - @takeherhoume  
> curiouscat - ongandkang
> 
> to my someone,
> 
> i hope you never read this so you won't know just how much i miss you.


End file.
